marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Victor Creed (Earth-10005)
, | Relatives = Thomas Logan (father); James Howlett (paternal half-brother); | Universe = Earth-10005 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = 6'3" | Height2 = later 6'9" (after further mutation) | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = later fully black (after further mutation) | Hair = Brown | Hair2 = later Blond (after further mutation) | UnusualFeatures = Fully black eyes, Fang-like teeth, Claws | Citizenship = Canadian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Alberta, Canada | Creators = | First = | Death = | HistoryText = Victor Creed was a mutant with a regenerative healing factor, extendable claws, and heightened senses, strength, reflexes and agility. He possessed animalistic attributes, such as excessive hair, fangs and claws. X-Men Origins: Wolverine Victor Creed was the son of Thomas Logan, which made him James Howlett's half brother. One night while young James was sick, Thomas entered the Howlett home looking for James' mother Elizabeth. Thomas shot and killed her husband, John. James impaled Thomas with his newly sprung mutant claws just before Thomas could reveal that he was his real father. After Thomas died Elizabeth cast her son out calling him a freak. James fled and Victor followed. As the two boys grew into men, they fought together as Canadian mercenaries in the American Civil War, World War I, World War II. and the Vietnam War. Victor grew increasingly violent and uncontrollable as time passed. During the Vietnam War, he attempted to rape a young Vietnamese woman and then brutally attacked the soldiers who tried to stop him. This incident put both him and James in front of a firing squad. They survived the death sentence, and were invited to join Major Stryker's black ops team, Team X. ]] James eventually left both the team and Victor when he witnessed Stryker's willingness to kill innocent civilians and Victor's acceptance of this. Victor and Stryker subsequently worked together to capture various mutants for experiments. In 1979 Victor agreed to go along with Styker's plan to trick Logan into agreeing to have adamantium bonded to his skeleton by claiming that Victor had gone rogue and had killed the Silver Fox, the woman James loved. Prior to the adamantium bonding process James and Victor fought in a bar in Canada, with Victor savagely beating James and snapping his bone claws. The animosity between Victor and James was made even worse when Stryker revealed that, contrary to his deal with Victor, he couldn't merge adamantium to Victor's skeleton because it would kill him. Stryker claimed that Victor's healing factor was not strong enough to allow him to survive the process. Despite this animosity between James and Victor, they fought together to defeat Stryker's 'Weapon XI'. Victor claimed that he was the only person with the right to kill Wolverine. He departed when the battle was over. X-Men Creed took on the name Sabretooth and began working for Magneto in the Brotherhood of Mutants. He had evolved into an even more bestial creature. He was bigger and stronger, but was unkempt in appearance. It is unknown if this mutation was natural or was the result of Weapon X experimentation. Trying to capture Rogue for Magneto, he came across Wolverine in Northern Alberta, a snowy forest area. He chased away by the the sudden arrival of the X-Men Cyclops and Storm. Before departing, he took Wolverine's dog tags. When Magneto left them on his desk Victor kept them for himself. Later, he taunted Storm in a train station as Magneto pursued Rogue, however he was struck with a lightning bolt from Storm, blasting him away. Later, he and Wolverine fought on the Statue of Liberty, where Wolverine was able to retrieve his tags. He was blasted off the statue by Cyclops and crashed onto a boat. Victor's name later appeared on a list of mutant files found by Mystique as she scrolled through on Stryker's computer while looking for Magneto's file. X-Men: The Official Game Sabretooth actually survived the fall and Magneto and Sabretooth helped the X-Men fight against the Sentinels in Hong Kong. Sabretooth was sent to get Mastermind as a recuit to the Brotherhood of Mutants. Sabretooth was confronted by Wolverine inside the master of the Sentinels called Mastermold. Sabretooth lost after getting pinned down and was left in the robot which was falling apart. | Powers = See Victor Creed (Earth-616)#Powers Mutant Physiology Victor has hair all over, fangs and far more muscle mass than a normal human. He also has extendable claws in place of nails that are able to cut through stone, bone, most metals and other materials. Regenerative Healing Factor: Victor primary mutant power is the "mutant healing factor". This allows him to regenerate wounds and injuries at a faster rate and more extensively than that of a normal human. His wounds are guessed to heal within moments, although it is suggested by William Stryker that Victor's healing factor may not be as developed as Jim Howlett's (Wolverine). Superhuman Physical Enhancements: Victor possesses superhuman strength, enabling him to lift at most 25 tons. He possesses incredible heightened senses. Better reflexes and agility than a normal human. He is more durable than an ordinary human. He possesses animalistic attributes, such as excessive hair, fangs and claws. | Abilities = See Victor Creed (Earth-616)#Abilities | Strength = Can lift about 900 lbs | Weaknesses = None known | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Sabretooth is portrayed by Tyler Mane in X-Men, and by Liev Schreiber in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Michael James Olsen portrayed a younger version of the character in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Mane had hoped to reprise this role for the prequel before Schreiber was cast. * Hugh Jackman and Liev Schreiber stated in a video interview on IGN that Sabretooth represents the pure animal and embodies the darker side of Wolverine's character, an aspect about himself which he hates. They are two sides to the same coin. * This version of Sabretooth, as he appears in X-Men Origins: Wolverine, shares similarities with the Earth-616 character Dog Logan. * Sabretooth possesses normal intelligence in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. It has not yet been revealed how he became more animalistic or how he lost his memory since the events of that film. It is unclear if Sabretooth remembered his half-brother during the original X-Men film, as he barely spoke. His taking Wolverine's dog tags could be a sign that he did, in fact, remember. It is possible that he lost his memory due to his further feral secondary mutation, though this is never stated. * According to numerous tie-ins to the films, he survived his fall from the Statue of Liberty. * At the end of X-Men a television news report can be heard saying that Henry Gyrich's dead body was found, apparently mauled by a bear. This was likely Sabretooth. |Trivia = Both Sabretooth and Dog Logan started off with dark hair that later became blonde as the years went by. }} Category:Howlett Family Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Senses Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Creed Family